Change: Not All It's Cracked Up To Be
by Gem W
Summary: The girl has changed. She’s become smart, funny, thoughtful, outgoing, fun to be around, and… jeez, how does she not have a guy yet? TimmyxTootie


So I basically wrote something like this a few years ago, came across it last night, and decided to redo it. I'm not really sure how it is, since I can't reach the person I was going to ask to look over it for me, but I figured I'd just post it up to see what kind of a response I get. I may or may not continue, depending on what you all think. This idea is probably cliché by now, but this is my first real FOP fanfiction, so I'm sort of testing the waters.

This little bit is just a prologue type thing, written as a sort of journal entry by Timmy. I like to think I kept spelling/grammatical errors to a minimum. Feedback is much, much appreciated. I do not, however, tolerate flaming for no apparent reason. You will be reported if you do this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents or any associated characters. These belong to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, and whoever else may have rights over it. I simply own the plot of this fanfiction.

'_Italics'_ indicate thought. 

* * *

**Prologue**

"Change is good." Hmm… I seem to hear that a lot. At this point, however, I am inclined to disagree. Sure, when I was maybe 10, change was something I constantly yearned for. I wanted more understanding parents, a new babysitter, an acceptance from Trixie, my crush, and for the crazy girls who did want to date me to leave me the heck alone.

5 years later… things are different.

A lot of things have changed since then, mostly in negative ways. My parents have grown even less understanding and more inattentive than they used to be. Though, on the bright side, I finally got rid of Vicky when I hit 13. I was afraid I'd lose Cosmo and Wanda at that point, but it was decided that I still needed them. I'm glad for that, but at the same time, it's yet another reminder that I'm still unhappy. Trixie moved to New York about a year ago, but by that point, my crush, along with my hope that she would someday say yes, had died down to a point where her leaving didn't really get to me. Veronica has stopped chasing after me, finally. She's lately seemed interested in a… different sort of crowd. Not really in the mood to go into that. Chester, A.J., and I have grown apart a lot. We hit high school and they both started making new friends. For some reason, I just… didn't. So as far as friends go, I don't really _seem_ to have much of anyone left.

Well… I suppose there's someone.

Tootie, or Tru, as she's known these days, has changed more than anyone else in my life over the past 5 years. She has matured so immensely… in more ways than one. At some point during junior high, she managed to ditch her – I'll put it bluntly – psychotic obsession with me and actually became a fairly… pleasant person to talk to. When Vicky was still babysitting me, I had to go over to their house on occasion. Once Tru's bedroom – and entire personality, for that matter, became less… me-oriented, we started to hang out a little bit. This eventually led to more frequent visits of our own accord, even after I was through with Vicky, and I'd like to think that we're pretty close friends at this point.

Anyway… the girl has changed. She's become smart, funny, thoughtful, outgoing, fun to be around, and… jeez, how does she not have a guy yet? Her personality is great and she's also… gorgeous. She's gotten rid of the pigtails, glasses, and braces, and… let's just say she's matured.

Okay, now as if it weren't obvious enough, my feeling toward Tru have changed massively. Over time, things just got so different. I could barely believe it last year when I realized that I had fallen hard for her. The only reason she doesn't know yet is because I have absolutely no clue whether she still has any feelings for me. As cliché as it sounds, I'm afraid to ruin what we have now. It gets harder to hold it in every day though, and I'm nervous that at some point, it'll find its way out, one way or another.

Well, I guess someday I'll figure all this out… Tomorrow we start sophomore year. I'll just have to wait and see what it holds for me, I suppose…

And the suspense is killing me, mind you.

_-Tim Turner_

* * *

Alright, so there you have it. I would love feedback quite a bit at this point. Little note: I know I sort of changed Timmy and Tootie's names. I just kind of made it what I figured two 15-year-olds would actually want to be called, you know? I sort of took some liberty with Tootie's name, deciding that her birth name is probably Trudy or something (correct me if I'm wrong) and Tru seemed like a pretty good name. Just thought I'd clear that one up. 


End file.
